


Wedding Belles

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy join Nyota wedding dress shopping





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Novias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711700) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



> Because apparently I have a Bones-in-a-dress fetish. But maybe I'm not the only one.

Leonard had lost the will to live ages ago. Why had they ever agreed to help Nyota with shopping for a wedding dress?

“What about this one?” She pulled out a Little Bo Peep style dress in baby blue.

McCoy hesitated.

“I do not believe it would flatter you,” Spock replied smoothly. “However on Leonard it would look most becoming.”

Nyota grinned wide as McCoy blushed.

“No-one asked your opinion on _me_ ,” he admonished. “ _We_ ain’t getting married.”

“Nevertheless it pays to be prepared,” Spock suggested.

With a wicked grin, Nyota seized Leonard and dragged him to the changing rooms.


End file.
